


Listen to Me

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Starsky just doesn't listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 16: listen

God, sometimes Starsky just doesn't listen.

He doesn't listen when I tell him he drives too fast and too recklessly. He laughs at me when I warn him that the junk he eats is going to make his stomach fall out. He ignores me when I try to save him from those "get rich quick" schemes he's always falling for.

I'm his partner, aren't I? Just once, I wish he'd listen to me.

I wish he'd listened when I yelled at him to get down. But he didn't.

Oh, God, don't let him die. Help him, please.

If you're listening.


End file.
